The popularity of mobile and cellular devices (hereafter collectively referred to as “mobile” devices) has brought with it many benefits. It has, however, also raised new concerns and challenges. For example, existing airborne, electronic support measure (ESM) receivers used by military aircraft and the like are designed to identify certain signals above a given noise threshold. For example, the signal transmitted by a radar associated with a surface-to-air missile battery. Existing ESM receivers rely on the assumption that most signals above an internal receiver noise level are probably signals from a radar site. However, with the advent of mobile technology, this is not always the case. Some mobile devices (e.g., telephones) emit signals which are above the internal receiver noise level. Because of this, existing ESM receivers sometimes have a difficult time determining if a signal above an internal receiver noise level is that of a radar or of a mobile phone, for example. In a battlefield environment, it is critical to be able to determine what signals correspond to enemy radar sites (so-called “signals-of-interest”) and what signals correspond to mobile devices. The latter can be ignored while the former cannot because to do so risks the lives of those onboard a military aircraft.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for methods and systems which are capable of identifying signals-of-interest from all other unwanted signals.